Super Hero Taisen Alpha:TV Series
Synopsis The TokuHeroes are in great Danger. Sephiroth, Tirek and Maleficent have gathered all Villains from before. Not even Ultraman Zero has not a Good Chance.... but there's Hope. Old Supporting Characters, Redeemded Villains have found Mysterious Keys which can Copy some other Powers to someone else. Familiar faces, and Helpers from other Worlds, become new Heroes and fallen Heroes, get Revived. Ultraman and KaijuHeroes Ultras |- Ultrawoman Beth Ultraman Scott Ultraman Dyna Ultraman Gaia Ultraman Agul Ultraman Cosmos Ultraman Justice Ultraman Nexus Ultraman Max Ultraman Xenon Ultraman Mebius Ultraman Hikari Ultraman Ginga Ultraman Victory Ultraman X Ultraman King Ultraman Orb Kaiju Justice Army''(Lead by Rei)'' Kamen Rider TOS Riders V3 Riders X Riders The Amazons Stronger Riders Skyriders Super-1 Riders ZX Riders Black & RX Riders Shin, ZO and J Riders Kuuga Riders Agito Riders Ryuki Riders Faiz Riders Blade Riders Hibiki Riders/Oni Kabuto Riders Den-O Riders Kiva Riders Decade Riders+G W Riders OOO Riders Fourze Riders Wizard Riders Gaim Riders Drive Riders Ghost Riders Amazons Riders Ex-Aid Riders Riders made by Discord's Influence Super Sentai Gorengers JAKQ Battle Fever Denziman Sun Vulcan Goggle V Dynaman Bioman Changeman Flashman Maskman Liveman Turboranger Fiveman Jetman Zyuranger Dairanger Kakuranger Ohranger Carranger Megaranger Gingaman GoGoV Timeranger Gaoranger Hurricanger Abaranger Dekaranger Magiranger Boukenger Gekiranger Go-Onger Shinkenger Goseiger Gokaiger Go-Busters Kyoryugers ToQgers Ninningers Zyuohgers Rangers made by Discord's Influence Kyurangers Kyoryuger Brave Metal Heroes Space Sheriffs Showa Metal Heroes |Ryusei Tsurugi |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; " |Top Gunder |Violent Spirit Top Gunder or Daiki Tsurugi |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; " |Sekai Ninja Jiraiya |Toha Yamaji |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: white; " |Princess Ninja Emiha |Kei Yamaji |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: white;" |Valorous Ninja Reiha |Rei Yagyu |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: purple; " |Spear Ninja Toppa |Ryu Asuka |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: white; " |Paper Ninja Oruha |Paper Ninja Oruha |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: purple; " |Flower Ninja Yumeha |Flower Ninja Yumeha |- | width="20" style="background-color:black" |Wind Ninja Mafuuba |Wind Ninja Mafuuba |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; " |Catherine Ninja |Catherine |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; " |Castle Ninja Baron Owl |Castle Ninja Baron Owl |- | width="20" style="background-color:black" |Jail Ninja Haburamu |Jail Ninja Haburamu |- | width="20" style="background-color:white" |Anthropomorphic Ninja Vermillion Lizard |Anthropomorphic Ninja Vermillion Lizard |- | width="20" style="background-color:white" |Explosive Ninja Rocket Man |Explosive Ninja Rocket Man |- | width="20" style="background-color:skyblue" |Lightning Ninja Wild |Lightning Ninja Wild |- | width="20" style="background-color:white" |Holy Ninja Alamasa |Holy Ninja Alamasa |- | bgcolor="silver" |Treasure Ninja Jane |Treasure Ninja Jane |- | width="20" style="background-color:skyblue" |Rakuchin Ninja |Henry Rakuchin |- | width="20" style="background-color:black" |Ninja Tetsuzan |Tetsuzan Yamaji |} Rescue Police Force B-Fighters Animal Robots Makai Knights Tomica Hero Tomica Hero Rescue Force Tomica Hero: Rescue Fire Pretty Cure Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Fresh Pretty Cure! Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Suite Pretty Cure♪ Smile! Pretty Cure Doki! Doki! Pretty Cure Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Go! Princess Pretty Cure Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Sailor Warriors Guyver Units Chouseishin Chouseishin GranSazers Genseishin Justirisers Chousei Kantai Sazer-X Spider-Gang Allies of Justice Mirror Knight Glen Fire JeanBot Jean-Nine Gridman Poitrine Space Ironman Kyodain Akumaizer 3 Kikaider Kikaider 01 Zubat Inazuman Gridman Gekkou Kamen Team TMNT Leonardo Raphael Michelangelo Donatello Mona Lisa Hamato Yoshi/Splinter April O'neel Casey Jones Narrators AkibaRed AkibaBlue AkibaYellow Blood Shocker Dr. Wile Tirek Xehanort Taboo All unredeemed Monsters of the Past. Episodes # Arc 1: Kamen Rider Wizard Episode 1/Transcripts Gallery Heroes Villains Category:Crossovers Category:Crossovers with Ultraman Category:Crossovers with Chouseishin Category:Crossovers with Aikatsu! Category:Crossovers with Takara Tomy brands Category:Super Hero Taisen Series Category:Crossovers with Aikatsu Stars!